Of Death & Metal
by Captain Jingles
Summary: Anneliese Lehnsherr had a dangerous mutation, one she uses to protect those she loves. Will she join the brotherhood or will she join the X-Men? Follow her path through protecting her little brother, surviving the war, meeting friends, finding family, and falling in love.


AN: I don't own X-Men. I only own Anneliese Lehnsherr.

I also apologize if the translations are wrong. I'm using google translate. (won't be used until later chapter)

I'm just letting you guys know that I may update infrequently what with homework, work, and college. But I will try my best to update as often as I can.

Of Death and Metal

Pain Always Begins with Something

Chapter 1

Anneliese's POV

Erik and I were sitting around outside when we heard the screams coming from the centre of the Dusseldorf ghetto. We looked at each other and we thought the same thing, _they are coming for us._ We ran into the house to our parents.

"Mother! Father! They are coming for us! We have to hide! We have to run!" We yelled simultaneously.

But it was too late, the soldiers were already at our home and were barging inside. The fear that was running through me made me freeze in my place. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't run out of fear of being shot, I couldn't hide out of fear of my family being taken, all I could do was stand there and try to be brave.

An older soldier looked at us, he looked at the horrible star that was on our coats with disgust. He yelled, "Come with us! You are all hereby ordered to be relocated from the ghetto to the labour camps."

My father motioned for us to follow the soldiers. We had seen what would happen if we didn't listen to them. We knew that they would kill us on the spot without a thought. We walked toward the train station filled with other members of the ghetto. Erik pointed out that most people had luggage with them. We had nothing, we had to leave everything behind as they rushed us to the station. We lined up in rows waiting to board the train. As we got to the front of the line, the soldier took our names and we boarded a train car crammed with people. Erik grabbed my hand to make sure that we weren't separated; our parents stood near us gripping our shoulders. As we waited for the rest of the people to finish boarding.

After what seemed like hours, the train moved with a jolt. The people surrounding us, lost their balance. It seemed as if we would be stuck in this train for hours. We travelled for hours, the moon rose and fell and after what seemed like a lifetime we finally stopped and the doors opened and the light blinded us. Soldiers ordered us to file out of the train and line up again to take our names.

After we were signed in, they took us to the entrance gate of the camp. _**Auschwitz**_. I read. _We are going to die soon. _We had all heard of the horror stories behind this camp. The guards used to threaten tell us to scare us. Everyone that lived in the ghetto, feared of arriving at this camp. We all knew the outcome that was to come. As we were walking in the passage to the internal gates, I looked at the people working. They looked pale and unhealthy with numbers tattooed on their left forearm. Fear overtook me, I didn't know what was going to happen to me or my family.

Erik and I were still holding hands for comfort. The closer we got to the entrance gate, the tightener our grip became. The soldiers started to separate people into two groups; one into a tall brick building on the right and the other into the work camp on our left. Our parents were pushed to the right while Erik and I were pushed to the left.

We screamed, "Mother! Father!"

I knew I had tears falling down my face. As the gates closed and we were separated completely, my brother tried to run towards the gate but the soldiers stopped him. Erik tried to reach out for them as the soldiers tried to drag him back towards the rest of the Jews that were brought to this section. But instead of them pulling Erik back, they were dragged closer to the gates and the gates started to move. More soldiers tried to pull my brother back until one finally hit him over the head.

I screamed, "Erik!" I ran towards them and knelt besides my brother. They tried to move me but I just screamed at them, "Leave us alone! Let us go! We have done nothing wrong!" The soldiers looked at each other and then back at me and laughed. They grabbed my arms and I struggled against them. My hand had touched on of the soldiers hands and I felt a wave of something go through my hand and into his. He yelled out in pain and then he started to cough up blood and then he dropped to the ground, dead. I looked at my hands, unsure as to what had happened.

The other soldiers let go of me and looked at me with horror in their eyes. One pulled out his gun and aimed it at me. I waited for a bullet to hit me but then a voice called out, "Stop! Do not harm those children! I wish for you to bring them to my office." I looked and saw a man in a window looking curiously at Erik and I.

Erik gained consciences when he heard the call, and I knew that where ever we were going it wouldn't be good. I feared for my life and my brother's life; as we were dragged to the man's office, I thought, _What did I do to that soldier? How was that possible, it shouldn't be possible. I must be cursed...God must be punishing me for something. But what about Erik? How did he bend the gates? Are we both cursed?_ I didn't realize that we had arrived at the office as I was so wrapped up in my thoughts.

I looked up at the man and immediately got a bad feeling about him.

"Hello, Erik and Anneliese Lehnsherr. I am Herr Doktor Klaus Schmidt. You two have extraordinary gifts. You both should be very proud of your gifts. I want to see if you can demonstrate your talents again. Erik, I want you to step out of the room while I test your sister," the man stated.

He motioned for a soldier to take Erik out of the room. He went without much of a struggle. After the door shut, Schmidt looked at me and rang the bell that was on his desk; a soldier came in and brought with him our neighbour, Helena and my father.

"Father you are okay!" I wanted nothing more than to run and hug him but I feared the consequences.

"I'm ok, Anneliese...just do what he wants," Father told me.

"Anneliese, I want you to use your gift and kill this woman," the Doctor said.

I looked at him in horror and confusion, "I don't want to kill Helena! She is a good woman. She has done nothing wrong," I looked down at my hands, not wanting to remember what I had done to the soldier, "and I don't know how to use my gift on pure willpower. I didn't even know I had such a gift."

"Hmmm...interesting. Well I have a proposition to make you. If you kill Helena by the time I count to three, I don't kill your father," he looked like he was pleased with this offer.

I turned to look at my father and Helena. My father had tears running down his face with the idea that his daughter would have to kill someone and Helena had pure fear over her face.

"Anneliese...sweetheart, please try and do as he says. I will still love you even if you don't succeed," Father said.

I approached Helena and grabbed her arm and began to concentrate on stopping her heart. The doctor started to count 'one'. I gripped tighter and kept on trying to end her life 'two' I felt more fear enter my body and doubt 'three' and then a gunshot. I saw my father fall and all I felt was anger and Helena started to choke and cough up blood and she dropped dead. I started to cry and scream, then I looked at the two soldiers in the room and they also dropped, no longer living. The doctor started to laugh and clap.

"Wonderful! Your gift was unlocked by fear and anger. I wonder what your brother will show," He rang the bell again and two soldiers came inside the room, "Take miss Anneliese to get her number and to her cell. And tell the others to bring in young Erik."

As I was waiting in my cell, I was wondering what my brother was going through. I wanted to know if my mother was alive or if she too was killed by that doctor. Shortly after I arrived in the cell, the guards came back and grabbed me, they took me to a different room and strapped me to a chair. I didn't know how long I was in there, I jumped when the door opened suddenly and my brother was dragged into the room longing down at the floor.

"Erik! You're okay!" I exclaimed.

Erik looked at me and had a look of relief wash over his face. He smiled and then he looked upset, "Mama is dead." I teared up at the news, we were orphans. Erik was strapped to a chair beside mine.

"So is papa."

We sat in silence mourning the loss of our parents. A man came in wearing a doctor's coat and what looked like a needle and some type of clothing. The man went towards Erik and took his left forearm and grabbed the needle and started to tattoo something onto his arm. Erik let out some screams of pain as the needle pierced his skin. After he was done he approached me and did the same process. The needle had to have been dull, it pierced the skin in the same place over and over again until the pain got overbearing. I screamed a couple times when certain spots were passed over one to many times. After he finished, I looked at my arm and saw the number 214783.

"This is your identification number, you will be addressed by this number and only this number. Your name no longer exists. You are Dr. Smidts test subjects. Take them to their cell."

After we got back to our cell, I went towards where Erik was sitting and sat in his lap. We held each other. I looked at Erik's number and saw his number 214782. I just stared at the number, _we're no better than cattle, being rounded up for slaughter._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ODAM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I didn't know how long we were in the camp. All I know is that I was a murderer. Over the months we had been here, Erik and I have been experimented on nearly every day. Some days it was medical, others it was testing our powers. I wanted to know what Schmidt was thinking when he wanted me to practice my powers on other prisoners. I remember when he first brought in the first of the prisoners a week after we had been here. I remember feeling pain and fear coming off the prisoner as I slowly killed them. I didn't know how to end their life quickly at the time, now it was second nature. I was the Doctor's own personal assassin, and I was killing my own people. I felt as if I had betrayed my faith and its values. My brother forgave me, but the other prisoners knew what happened if they were brought into the Doctor's office and I was present. They knew that they were gonna die and I was going to be the one that was going to end their lives. All of these lives that I ended, made me feel guilt.


End file.
